


Electric Feel

by msermesth



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Avengers Vol. 5 (2013), Dildos, F/F, Fake Marriage, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth
Summary: It’s definitely unorthodox, but when AIM is suspected of infiltrating local sex-related businesses, it’s the Avengers’ job to investigate.That doesn’t make it any easier for Jess to pretend she’s married to Carol as they take a class at feminist sex-toy store. (But it does get better when they bring some of their purchases back to Jess’s place.)





	Electric Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the early part of Hickman's Avengers run when both Carol and Jess are on the same team.
> 
> Thank you Ironlawyer for being such a helpful beta!
> 
> Since this is for the Carol/Jess Mini-Bang, THERE WILL BE ART FOR THIS FIC, so keep an eye out. I'll post it here as soon as it's available.

Sometimes, AIM is the worst.

* * *

“You want us to do _what_?” Jess screeches.

“We need someone to check the operation out, and I think this class in…” Steve trails off to read something off the tablet in his hand, causing the blush on his cheeks deepen even more. “‘Female masturbation’ would be the best way.”

“Two things.” Carol holds up two fingers. Jess can hear her grinding her teeth from a few feet away. “Why do you think AIM is involved with a feminist sex toy store? And why do _both_ of us need to go? Isn’t the workshop about _masturbation_?”

Steve stares at the ceiling and clearly has enough embarrassment for the three of them. “We’re worried AIM is infiltrating small-businesses in order to cultivate a population they can experiment on and then follow their subjects. This is only one of the fronts we’ve identified. We’ve got Logan and Thor visiting--”

Jess cuts him off before he can tell them any more details. “Don’t finish that sentence. I don’t need to know.”

“What are you and Tony doing? A BDSM dungeon?” Carol asks, barley bothering to conceal the joke underneath her words. 

Steve’s eyes widen and his blush turns a color Jess's certain is unhealthy. “That was a lucky guess.”

“Oh, god, Steve” Carol sounds horrified now, like the very real possibility that Tony Stark might have to put on a leather get-up is just too much for her to handle.

Steve nods, jaw tight, and he looks relieved he doesn’t have to say more. “I know this takes sacrifice…”

Jess snorts at the idea that Steve will be ‘sacrificing’ anything, but she isn’t sure Steve’s made that connection yet. For Jess, the sacrifice is going to come in the stress she’ll have to endure if she wants to not explode the moment she sees Carol pick up a dildo.

“Now, we’ve set up your secret identities.” Steve hands them driver’s licenses and credit cards.

Carol looks frustrated. “Why is my name Gertrude?”

Steve shrugs. “It’s what I thought of at the time.”

“This better be the name of your aunt and not your ten-year-old crush.” She holds Steve’s gaze long enough that Jess can tell Steve isn’t going to lie to make Carol feel better. Carol lets out a deep breath, not entirely happy with her not-entirely-a-win.

“Feel free to make up your own backstories,” Steve says and it’s clear he wants to be anywhere but here.

“But not our names, got it.” Carol’s irked. Jess can’t tell if she’s trying to engage in playful banter or is minutes away from beating Steve in a fist fight. It’s _weird_.

“We had to get the documents in order.” No, scratch that, punching is looking a lot more plausible now.

Jess reaches out and places a steadying hand on Carol’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. I can fix it.”

Carol looks at the spot Jess is touching and smiles without looking up. Ok, now this is _double-weird._

“You’ll need these, too.” Steve fishes out two rings from inside one of belt pouches and places one in each of their hands. Jess picks up hers and examines it. It’s small, gold, simple.

“We’re _married?_ ”

 

\-----------

 _Put your game face on_ , Jess tells herself instead of focusing on the idea that there’s a ring on her finger. She looks down again, and nope, that's a mistake, because now she's thinking about fingers and all the things she can do with them. Somehow that thought is related to Carol, because, obviously, Carol has fingers, too.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

This is going to be so awkward.

Jess adjusts her jacket one more time, just to make sure it looks right and she tries to convince herself she's so nervous because there will be a room full of beautiful queerish women she might want to impress. Not that Carol was one of them, or _she is,_ but she's not on the menu.

That's a really shitty saying.

Her excuse is hollow, how can she not remember that she's pretending to be married and flirting is off the menu, too.

Unless it’s with Carol. Her _wife._

Her cell phone chimes and breaks her out of her not-thoughts. It's Carol's face lighting up the screen and Jess takes two deep breaths before reading the text alerting her that Carol's standing outside and 'please, let's get this over with.’

\-------------

“Can you believe this?” Carol asks, for possibly the tenth time. They're walking out of the coffee shop holding coffees Carol insisted they get because they could charge them to the Avengers.

(“You already charge everything to the Avengers,” Jess had pointed out.

Carol laughed. “It's the principle of the thing.”)

The ritual feels like the last full breath before some monster fall. In this case, the fall is going to be Jess doing something embarrassing like accidentally breaking the first vibrator she’s handed or confessing her long time crush on Carol.

“I wonder why he didn't ask Natasha and Isabel,” Jess muses because her 'game-face’ means keeping the peace.

“Apparently they're taking a strip-aerobics course.”

“They're going to kill that.” Jess sighs. One more block between her and doom. She looks down at her left hand again, because why not? No way this could be more weird. “I hate AIM.”

“Ditto.” Carol's wound tight, her own version of a game-face mostly consists of straining her jaw and glaring at the sidewalk as if she's daring it to rise up and fight her.

Somehow, they almost walk past the place. It straddles the line between inviting and discreet with a bright cartoon bed painted on the window at such a height that you have to be Luke Cage levels of tall to see the store’s contents.

Jess reflexively adjusts her jacket one more time.

“Don't worry,” Carol tells her, her tone softer than before. “You look great. Though I’m not sure if picking up chicks with a secret identity is the best idea.”

“ _Picking up chicks_ , Carol? We’re supposed to be married,” Jess reminds her, and realizes it’s the first time either of them have brought it up to the other.

“That’s right. You’re _mine_ and I can finally fight off anyone who hits on my beautiful wife.” For some reason, she doesn’t say it like she’s trying to make a joke. Instead, Carol's smile is tentative and unsure and Jess feels off her game without a witty come-back.

Instead, Jess holds out her hand--the one with the ring--and says, “Ready to go, wife?”

Carol puts her hand in Jess’s. “Always.”

The inside is about what Jess expected after spending hours on the website. Multi-colored dildos sit on a table in the center of the store. Some look frighteningly realistic, while more than one is made of pride-rainbow silicone. A section to her right holds a floor to ceiling shelf of vibrators in every shape, size, and color she can think of, while the left seems to be entirely dedicated to a wide range of lube. The back completes the aesthetic with harnesses and a tasteful amount of leather cuffs.

“There is more light here than I expected,” Carol mutters out of the side of her mouth.

Jess nods, not exactly agreeing but also not sure what she would say if she tried to talk.

“You here for the workshop?” A woman with purple hair at the counter asks and interrupts the screaming in Jess’s brain. This is the first time she realized they aren't alone. So much for the thinking-of-other-women-who-aren't-Carol approach.

“Yeah,” Carol says, somewhat like a deer that just stepped into oncoming traffic.

“We signed up online.” Jess declares, because she's the secret agent here and she can (kinda) fake casual, but then she adds, awkwardly, “This is my wife.”

The woman smiles at her. Somehow, Carol’s gaze feels stronger. “First time here?” She doesn't wait for their answer before she begins to lead them towards a door at the back, past the nipple clamps and hand restraints. Jess sneaks a look at Carol and tries to steal some of her determination.

Fine. This is going to be _fine._

Except it's so not.

The room is about as small as Jess would have guessed given the size of store front. Jess counts two exits (a habit of hers) and ten women ranging from about twenty to fifty-five sitting on the hard linoleum floor. They all smile at her as they walk in, but don't really pay them any mind besides that. There’s nothing too suspicious about any of them, and that doesn’t help Carol and Jess figure out who exactly they are looking for. Jess twists around, like she’s stretching, to commit the rest of the room to memory, and there’s nothing that seems unusual.

Carol sits down, pretty much right where they are standing because there isn't much floor space left. Jess follows and finds that sitting down with what little real estate they have means she has to choose between practically being in Carol's lap or on top the woman next to her

She chooses her (fake) wife.

In the position, with her legs curled up against her and her arms wrapped around them, her ankle is rubbing the spot where Carol's left hand sits. If she moves, Carol's ring catches against the fabric of her jeans. Carol always runs warm. Jess tries to use it to ground her, but it just makes her more and more fidgety.

Someone hands her a sign-up form which she writes her fake name in and then studies the list to pick up anything that looks out of the ordinary. Nothing stands out. At the very least, if anyone’s using a fake identity, they're better at it than Steve. She hands the list to Carol, feeling extra self-conscious about whether or not her fingers brush up against Carol’s. “Is that everyone?” a woman at the front says before pushing herself to her feet. She's older, and even with just those three words Jess can see she has a personality as big as her body. Given the little intel they have, this woman's probably the one they need to be keeping track of, but Jess just doesn’t see it.

“Everyone who registered,” the woman from the front desk answers, now cross-referencing the sign-up sheet with something on her phone.

“Good, I guess it's time to begin. I’m Tara and I'm here to teach you what I know about female masturbation. I promise you I have a lot of experience.” It's a joke, but only a few of the participants laugh and they sound just as awkward as Jess feels.

It's not as if Jess doesn't have a lot of experience, too. It's just that… Jess doesn't really have that much experience with all the things she's seeing on the table at the front of the room. The one tiny vibrator she bought at a roadside store promising to “spice up her life” was weak and over time she'd taken to just preferring her fingers. (Not counting her last apartment with the removable shower head. _That_ was great.)

Jess sneaks a look at Carol. She’s staring straight ahead, either avoiding Jess or just too focused to see Jess watching in her peripheral vision. Jess takes that as her cue to turn back at the table of wonders in front of her and tries to focus on whatever their instructor's saying.

“--some reasons why you might want to masturbate?” she asks.

“Stress relief,” a woman at the front answers.

“Sleep,” someone else adds. Tara nods.

“Because it feels good,” Carol shouts, and Jess swivels her head to look at her. Carol's smiling, mischievous and confident, and she looks, for lack of a better way to put it, _excited_.

Tara smiles at that. “All of those, and anything else you can think of, are valid answers. Now, everyone’s needs are different. I want to begin by discussing vibrators. See--” she picks up a small blue tube, “--lipstick vibes look tiny, but some of the best ones pack a real punch. They also are very easy to travel with.” Tara passes it to someone in the first row before she continues. “Now a lipstick vibe is great for things like clitoral stimulation, but it can also be used to stimulate other parts of your body, like your nipples.” Tara seems to have an exceptional skill of making all of this sound matter of fact, when all Jess can now think of is clitoral stimulation. “Now you might want something that can provide even more power or you need a longer handle for a better grip, than you can…”

Tara continues to talk, all the while picking up differently shaped vibrators and describing their benefits, but Jess tunes her out from the moment Carol casually hands her the blue lipstick vibe. Jess has to agree that it would be very easy to travel with and her brain reminds her how often she has to move. She twirls it in her hand, trying to figure out the blue plastic. One end is angled, and it's very clear to Jess how well that would fit against her clit. For the life of her she can't figure out how to turn the thing on or how it even charges, and it isn't until Carol leans into her and presses the flat bottom that she figures it out.

It's _powerful_. Jess isn't expecting it, and it practically jumps out of her hand and onto the floor. Jess has what are normally described as 'heightened reflexes,’ but she also has something that can best be explained as 'bad luck’, so it hits the linoleum, and the sound amplifies throughout the room. Everyone turns to look at her, even Tara stops talking for a moment, and Jess loses every problem-solving skill she spent her life learning.

But Carol's there, and she leans over quickly to pick it up. She knows immediately how to turn it off and as soon as the sound isn't ringing in her ears, Jess brings herself to look at Carol. Carol's not smiling anymore, but she doesn't look unhappy, just lost in whatever it is that she's thinking about as she studies the device.

“--now that's the Hibachi wand,” Tara finishes, putting down a monster device before continuing on. Now there are some specialized vibrators you may be interested in. This here is a rabbit--” Tara doesn't stop picking up each object on the table waving it around, and mimicking how exactly you would use it. Jess watches but she tries to tune out Tara’s words to focus on the reason they are even here.

Jess has a sixth sense for knowing when something's fishy, one she has developed far beyond what she was born with, and nothing here feels weird. Well, _she_ feels weird, but that’s because her stomach is doing somersaults and dives without checking in with her first. So what if Carol is clearly thinking about sex right next to her? Isn’t that what Jess is thinking about?

Right. The mission. They’re here for the mission.

The mission Jess can’t make heads-or-tails out of.

That’s what’s fishy, Jess realizes. It’s not this place, it’s the fact that _all_ of the Avengers are spending their afternoon doing things like this.

Jess turns to Carol to tell her this, but her thoughts are interrupted when Tara’s words break through the fog of her brain.

“Now, we've saved the best for last. Let’s talk about _fingers._ ”

Jess gulps.

She looks down at her hands.

She twists her head ever-so-slightly so she can see Carol's hands, and Carol has beautiful fingers. It’s the short nails that make her brain light up in some obnoxious warning alarm that scream LOOK AWAY, but Jess just can’t.

Jess has had this problem since she met Carol, years ago. The _what if_ problem. As in… _what if Carol wanted to take my clothes off_? Or _what if Carol would let me take her on a date?_ It was a distracting problem with no solution that didn't involve denial and compartimalization, but Jess is a superhero; she has those skills in spades.

Tara's talking and moving her hands suggestively, though the way she does it doesn't feel titillating. Jess doesn't need to listen, she can guess what she's missing and it's not nearly as interesting as the strange tug of war thought processes that are going on in her head.

Thought one: there is a really good chance the Avengers are on a wild goose chase.

Thought two: Carol is probably great in bed

Thought three: even if it's a distraction, she should still pay attention.

Thought four: maybe (a biiiig maybe) Carol would say yes if Jess asked her out?

“Jess!” Carol whisper-yells under her breath. Jess snaps to attention and she quickly surveys the room, confused to find nothing is different except the couple of woman in front of them who are staring at them like talking is a crime. “We got to go.”

“Huh?” Jess asks, but than she sees the phone Carol's discreetly holding out to her. Without straining, she can see the tell-tale signs of an Avengers priority alert. With a sigh and no concern for everyone now staring at them, Jess walks out of the room and into the main part of the store, Carol right at her heels.

Carol's already calling by the time they're outside. Jess is internally preparing herself to 'avenge’ as quickly as possible and get her head out of the gutter. It's only kinda working, given the thought of changing her clothes is reminding her that nudity is a thing that exists.

“What's the emergency?” Carol barks into the phone, then stands closer to Jess so she can hear what's going on.

“Ummm… we're not sure,” responds Steve's voice over the line. “We've gotten a couple of calls from different teams with similar stories.”

“There's no threat?” Jess says before Carol can voice her confusion.

“Yeah…” Steve says, clearly distracted by something they cannot see. “Clint thinks it's a… Tony, _what are you..._ oh yeah, Clint thinks it's a ruse. That we're being manipulated by something bigger. We've put some people into investigating it.” Steve takes a big, very unsteady, breath. “ _I told you, you don't have to do that, Tony. It's not real, it's a--oh.”_

Carol hangs up on them and glares at her phone like Steve just sent her nudes. “Are they…?”

“I think they are.” Jess confirms and then shrugs, not feeling particularly opinionated on the topic. “Makes sense.”

With one last look at her phone, Carol frowns, then mutters, “Not fair.”

Jess looks at her, willing her to elaborate, but when Carol doesn't, she asks, “Should we do something?”

“Steve said he had people on it.” Carol shrugs, and looks behind her. “Maybe this is a situation in which we should stand down?” She doesn’t sound very sure, like she's making a decision between something she should do and something she _wants_ to do. “We should make sure we’re prepared to assemble, but…”

There is something strange about the way she trails off.

When she finally speaks again, it’s with a new determination. “I don’t think we should give up on the investigation just yet.”

Jess looks behind her. The same women who had been in the class with her were now milling around the store. “I think the class is over.”

“But what if--and hear me out--AIM did something to the actual merchandise.” Carol says, testing a theory. “Wouldn’t it be our job to test it out?”

“What do you mean, ‘test it out?’” Jess responds, and she feels like she’s missing a key part of information until-- “Oh…you mean...yeah…” The next thing she says feels like a gamble, though she’s not sure why. “It’s the responsible thing to do.”

Carol nods, eye wide and a smile beginning to emerge on her lips. “But we shouldn’t do it alone. That might be dangerous.” The words tumble out of her mouth, as if keeping them inside is a danger to her health.

Jess agrees, _emphatically._  “Very dangerous. Very, very dangerous.” Scenario after scenario plays out in her mind and half of them end in Carol never talking to her and the other half end with Carol panting her name. The latter ones are doing strange things to her stomach.

“Okay.”

“ _Okay."_

Carol swallows and Jess tries really hard not to stare too much.

\---------

After a half-hour buying a quarter of the store (charging it to the Avengers, of course. Jess is sure Tony won't mind,) they return to Jess’s place. It’s small, messy, but closer. Jess suggests it because it means less time sitting next to Carol in the Lyft, incredibly aware of how wet she is, and more time...well, she doesn’t know for what exactly. But something about the way Carol had picked through the store and asked her opinion on everything, makes her feel like it’s going to be good.

Not that this isn’t necessarily going to go down in flames--with Jess’s luck, that’s almost a given--but Jess is beginning to feel more and more confident that Carol won’t let it. They’ve survived weirder, right?

Carol keeps looking over at her in a way she probably thinks is subtle, but definitely isn’t. Jess would give her bike to know exactly what she’s thinking about.

On her lap is a discreet paper bag filled almost to the brim with a dildo, two vibrators, and a bunch of tester packets of lube. Also stuffed in there is a strap on harness and a pair of nipple clamps.

(“Just in case,” Carol had said.

Jess had grabbed them right away, barely concealing her laughter at the thought of weaponized nipple clamps.)

Looking down is dangerous, but she can't stop. At some point tonight, Carol is going to use something here and Jess is going to be somewhere in the vicinity of her using it. She can’t fully comprehend what that means, but her body isn’t having any problems with the idea. The seam of the crotch of her jeans feels especially pronounced, her clit extra sensitive to everything, apparently.

It takes real effort to not squirm there in the back seat of the car, but fate decides to throw her a bone and the car stops in front of her apartment just in time. The driver looks back at them to say goodbye, but the both of them are already outside of the car before he says anything. Jess fumbles for her keys--they have to be in _one_ of her pockets--but Carol has ascended to whatever plane she inhibits before she sits in a pilot seat.

She finds them, and only manages to drop them once before the door’s unlocked and they’re both half-walking/ half-running up the stairs. The apartment door should be a little easier given she's already found her keys, but somehow Jess can’t seem to find the right one. After she’s tried half the key ring, Carol snatches them out of her hand, finds the correct one by feel, and slides it in the keyhole in one smooth motion. She’s wearing a cocky smile the entire time, one Jess hopes to mean that she’s going to get laid.

The door closes behind them with a crash and suddenly they’re both inside Jess’s apartment, complete with dirty clothes all over the floor and dishes unwashed in the sink. Carol doesn’t look at any of it. Instead she grabs for the bag in Jess’s hand and begins to rummage through, tossing all of it on the couch one-by-one. “Where do we start?” Jess asks, interrupting Carol as she takes inventory of all their purchases.

It looks like it takes a full minute for Carol to process the question. “At the beginning?” she tries, and sounds not at all certain about it, but she’s clearly trying to be.

Jess gives her a look that is essentially calling her out on her bullshit. It's something she's mastered in their many years of friendship, something that apparently transcends Jess's new found awareness of her own skin.

It's probably that normalcy that makes Carol relax and smile at the pile of sex toys on the couch. “Wanna start small?” Carol says and picks up a tiny green lipstick vibrator--a copy of the one Jess had dropped earlier.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Jess can still hear the loud vibrations on the linoleum. “That thing _wronged_ me.” She glares at it to prove her point.

Carol laughs and it sounds wonderful. “Well, unless you want to skip it…”

“I didn't say that!” Sure, there are a lot of things they can use tonight, but Jess has had to live for the last hour with idea of Carol and her pants between her knees and her head tipped back in ecstasy, because she's discovered the exact place she has to hold the vibrator against to shake like that. “I never said _you_ couldn't try it.”

Somewhere in the back of her throat Carol makes a noise and she looks down to the thing in her hand.  “If that's what you…”

Despite all her effort, Jess fails at sounding nonchalant when she says, “If you want to…”

Carol looks at her like she's a little crazy. “Of course I want to.” She looks around the apartment as if she misplaced something and can't begin until she finds it. “Bedroom?” she asks and looks behind her to what feels like a very ominous door.

Right. Carol's concerned about the logistics involved.

“Of course, bedroom,” Jess says, feeling like an idiot.

Carol gathers up everything on the couch and walks into Jess's bathroom. Jess hears the sound of water running and assumes that means Carol is washing everything before use, a step Jess had been too fixated to think about. Then, she returns, and dumps the damp toys on the foot of the bed. Without preamble (or any sort of warning, really) she begins to unbutton her jeans, pushing them down past her butt and using her feet to toe them off the rest of the way. Jess knows she's staring, but she can’t tear her eyes away from red panties hugging Carol’s hips. They’re comfy, utilitarian, the kind you buy in packs at Target, but they’re also loose enough that they’re hanging low against her ass, showing just enough flesh that Jess can only think about how there is more to see.

“I feel like you should have bought me dinner,” Carol jokes, but her voice dips enough that Jess can hear her nerves.

Jess really has nothing to say to that. “You should have let me get those donuts from this morning,” she tries to say, but it mostly just catches in her throat and comes out in a croak, because Carol has sat down on the bed and is scooting herself up so that she’s sitting with her back against the wall. Her legs are spread wide, giving Jess a good show of the damp spot on the crotch of her underwear. The rest of the sex toys are still scattered around her feet and she kicks a couple out of the way so she can brace her feet against Jess’s sheets.

Once she’s finally ready, she gives Jess a critical look.  “Are you going to just stand there the entire time?”

Jess looks around the room. “Where am I supposed t--”

“On the bed, weirdo.” Carol pats the spot next to here.

 _Ok_ , Jess thinks, _so this is how it’s going to be_. She can do this. She’s jumped off skyscrapers, she can definitely _fucking_ do this.

The bed gives under her weight. It’s a cheap mattress, and it dips enough that she feels pulled towards Carol, a sensation she tries to right by holding herself extra still. This is a different perspective of Carol than she had before, but it’s an arguably better one, given that, by looking down, she can see a flash of red just below the swell of the deep cleavage poking out of Carol’s v-neck.  “Ready?” Carol asks and it isn’t until then that she’s aware that Carol’s even looking at her.

Smooth move, Jess.

“What are you waiting for?” she responds, because baiting Carol is a foolproof way to get what you want.

Carol rolls her eyes, because she _knows_ that, but she picks the vibrator up anyway, turns is on with a touch, and slips it under her underwear. One second Carol is looking determined in that way only she can manage, and the next, her eyes shut and her mouth goes slack. She makes a sound, something like “oh” but softer and less articulate.

The whole sight is going to be burned in Jess’s mind until she dies.

Carol’s breath is coming in gasps as she makes small, barely perceptible movements with her hands. Almost like she has x-ray vision, Jess can imagine what exactly is going on underneath that cotton, from the way the vibrator would slip between her folds, finding her clit, to how she would move it slowly, applying just the right pressure to her most sensitive of places.

Jess desperately wants be the one holding it, the one inspiring those sounds in Carol. Her own breath is short and labored and her body feels hot all over. By the way her clit is throbbing, she's sure if she checked she'd be soaked.

Then the vibration stops and Jess has to reorient all of her thoughts. “Your turn,” Carol tells her, a little breathless, as she slips the vibrator out from her underwear and holds it up to Jess. It's glistening with Carol's wetness, a detail that has all of Jess's attention, especially when Carol shoves it a little closer to her face, because wow, that's what Carol _smells_ like.

“Okay…” Jess mutters, not at all sure what she's commenting on.

“You want to use this one?” Carol waves the tiny blue vibrator again and Jess's eyes can't help but track. “Or are you two still feuding?”

Oh, yeah, right. That's what Carol was talking about.

“We're mortal enemies.” Her mouth is dry. She briefly thinks about getting a glass of water but no, that's a terrible idea. Not when Carol is looking at her like that. Jess bends over to the front of the bed and picks a larger white and purple vibrator. It's thin in the middle and wider at either end, well-balanced and comfortable in her hand (who would have thought about an ergonomic sex toy?). Something about the smooth lines of the plastic reminds her of alien spaceships, and for all of the concentration she has left to give, she can't figure out how to turn it on.

She looks up from where she's bent over to see Carol staring at her, or probably more specifically, staring at her ass. Judging by how wide her eyes are now, it looks like Carol likes what she sees, or at least isn't repulsed, so Jess shakes it a little bit and gets the satisfaction of hearing Carol giggle. “Get up here.” Carol pats the bed beside her. “And stop being a tease.”

All the while staying on her hands and knees, Jess huffs and rolls her eyes and in general just makes it clear that she's exaggerating her disagreement. She's about to finally acquiesce when she holds up the vibrator in her hand and comes up with a much better plan. Apparently, Carol likes the view. Jess can work with that.

Her brain seems to be coming to all sorts of realizations at the moment, because without even trying to find the switch to the thing, the vibrator jumps to life in her hand in a low, strong, slow rumble. “There are other settings,” Carol says behind her. “In case that's not the way you like it.”

 _The way you like it_ is a new favorite phrase of Jess's, but she deflects. “So, you have experience with this model, I assume?”

Carol smirks, her eyes darting between Jess's face and her ass. “Why do you think I chose it?”

“You never cease to amaze me,” Jess mutters to herself (at least she hopes it's herself, she's not sure if she wants Carol to know she thinks that.) Then, she puts her plan in motion. Because she's going to need both her hands for this step, she gets up into her knees and places the vibrator down on the bed. Her heart is beating like she just got out of a round in the Avengers battle simulation room. She looks over her shoulder one more time, mostly for effect, and trying to pretend she isn't scared shitless she's going to mess this up, and unzips her fly. With a wiggle of her hips, she pulls down her jeans and underwear to her knees, and then, without much grace, she pushes them past her knees and off her feet. It’s awkward while kneeling down, but she must manage it well enough because Carol groans behind her.

So, Carol's an ass-woman. This is useful information.

Having her jeans off means Jess now feels a cool breeze where her underwear is now damp between her legs. It also means she can lean forward on one arm and spread her legs wide. The vibrator is still vibrating on the bed, and she uses her free arm to pick it up. She's curious about it--she's not quite sure she's ever used anything this strong--so instead of jumping to the main event she brushes the tip of the thing against one of her already taut, but covered, nipples. The sensation makes her gasp, and sends jolts immediately down south. Her curiosity encourages her to try the other one, and yes, definitely, that wasn't a fluke. This is _great_ and a good sign of what's to come.

She moves the vibrator lower and lower, drawing it out because apparently Carol thinks she's a tease and it's probably bothering her (in a good way.) Once she finally can't avoid it any longer, she slips the tip of the vibrator between her folds. It's big enough that it doesn't matter that she isn't aiming for her clit because it hits it anyway. “Fuck,” she whispers.

It feels good. It feels _better_ than good. The vibrators rumble through her, alighting pleasure that pulses across her skin. She pushes it back, right to her entrance, and gathers some of her own wetness to improve the glide of the device. The whole sensation makes her knees week, and she sinks even lower into the bed, holding herself up on one elbow and one elbow only. She pounds the bed with her fist, needing to move some part of her body.

“Yes, fuck yes.” It just feels so good, and after spending a day very pointedly trying to avoid thinking of anything sexy, her body is wound up tight. Each pulse against her clit is overwhelming, overpowering, and an orgasm feels very likely. A small thought, barely noticeable between all of the signals of pleasure her body is sending to her brain, tells her she should lay off, so she slides the device so that the tip rests against her entrance of her vagina and away from her clit.

That alleviates the intensity of the pleasure, but now the vibrations feels like they are rumbling even further within herself. The vibrator is big, bigger than Jess likes for penetration, so she doesn’t push it any further. “Jess…” That’s Carol behind her, and _wow_ , Carol’s watching her do this to herself and that though makes her muscles feel like jello. She twists her neck so that she can see what Carol looks like.

It’s a big mistake in her goal to stave off her orgasm, but Carol’s staring at her, still in her underwear and shirt. She’s biting her lower lip and holding the sheets below her tight. That’s when Jess should stop and put the thing down and dare Carol to try something else, but she can’t.

Her body sinks into the mattress, her knees spread as wide as her flexible body can handle and the vibrator presses against her and the sheets. Now it doesn’t matter where she’s aiming the vibrator because her clit is touching the device’s long shaft, making her feel every pulse and every rumble and pushing her closer and closer and closer. Carol hasn't torn her eyes off her and Jess doesn’t want her to. She may or may not be muttering expletives to herself, mostly she’s focused on Carol’s wide eyes and the way everything is glowing bright within her.

She comes with a full-body shudder that makes her shut her eyes tight and roll her face into the mattress. When she finally turns the vibrator off and moves her head, there are two wet spots on the sheets where she drooled and where her own wetness dripped past the vibrator. It takes all of her effort to push herself up and onto her knees. There should be embarrassment somewhere, deep inside, but all of her inhibitions must have melted when she did, because she crawls over to where Carol is still sitting against the headboard and straddles her thighs.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” she says, her lips inches from Carol’s. She’s not sorry.

Carol’s face is still stuck in ‘horny disbelief.’ “Yeah, you really fucked that one up,” She doesn’t sound like she means it either.

Jess drapes her arms across Carol’s shoulders. “Your turn.”

“Not sure I could top that if I tried.”

Jess doesn’t remind her that they are performing a public service by test-driving their purchases. That pretense went out the window the moment they stepped back into the store. “It’s not a competition,” Jess says instead. “Plus, there’s no shame in second place.”

That does the trick. Carol gently pushes Jess off her and leans over to grab the dildo. She studies it and then looks at the packets of lube as if waiting for one of them to call to her. One must, or else she just picks one at random, because she returns back to her spot. “Okay, let’s do this,” she mutters to herself, as if trying to psych herself up, and it’s cute to see Carol so affected and off-balance. It’s a side of her Jess is sure few people are familiar with.

Still, Jess doesn’t want her to feel uncomfortable. “You don’t have to--”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Carol says, and gives Jess and her half naked body another once over, and then she adds, tangentially, “It’s warm in here,” before lifting her shirt off of her body. She’s right of course--Carol’s sweating--but Jess is pretty sure that’s just an excuse, because yeah, um, okay, Jess can’t even think more now that Carol's almost completely naked.

She should probably say something clever or sharp, but she’s struck completely dumb and she’s definitely not complaining. It’s not that Jess hasn’t see Carol in only a bra, or even naked, before. It’s practically an initiation right to be an Avenger--you are guaranteed to be stripped naked because some villain's an asshole like that. The difference is that Jess is clearly _supposed_ to look this time. Carol’s smirking at her, one of those smirks that’s all bravado, and Jess takes in the whole picture. Carol’s sports bra matches her underwear, and the red pops perfectly with her pale skin. Below the wide elastic band of her bra are maybe some of the most beautiful abs Jess has ever seen. All of the skin reminds Jess she most definitely, certainly, could go again, and she tries to ignore the way aftershocks of her orgasm flood through her.

“Jess, you’re staring,” Carol reminds her after what must have been the requisite time needed to make something awkward.

Jess huffs. “Of course I’m staring.”

Carol smiles, and beneath all the desire she’s feeling, Jess feels a different sort of warmth of feelings she’s always had for Carol. Fuck, she loves this woman.

Carol shimmies down onto the bed so that’s she’s completely laying down and lifts her hips to slip off her underwear and reveal fine, curly blond hair beneath her thighs. Jess wants to touch with such an intensity that she has to literally sit on her hands. She watches, trying to be patient, as Carol rips open a lube sample and squirts out enough to cover the dildo in a fine, slick sheen.

Jess tries to judge exactly how big the dildo is. It’s certainly too big for her, but Carol picked it out, so she must know what she’s doing. Carol hitches up her legs so that her feet are braced against the mattress and her legs are spread enough so that Jess can see Carol’s glistening clit between her folds. Without taking any extra time to delay, Carol brings the dildo right to her opening and pushes the head in. Jess is torn between watching that and her face, but either way she hears the loud groan Carol lets out as she continues to push it further and further in.

It doesn’t bottom out, not entirely, but Carol can no longer keep a firm grip on it, so her hands rests on her thighs as she takes a few deep breaths that make her chest rise and fall. “Fuck, that’s good,” she groans. “ _So good_.”

“You like that,” Jess says without thinking the words first and Carol peeks open an eye to look at her.

“Yeah, I like it.” Carol grabs the base of the dildo. It’s been slowly slipping out over the last minute, and she pushes it back in with a gasp. “I like it so much.”

Ok, dirty talk, Jess can pretend she knows how to do that. “You like how it feels to fuck yourself?”

Carol pulls the dildo out, almost to the tip, and pushes it back in while making an “uh” sound. She repeats the action, this time faster, this time louder, and nods her head emphatically. “It’s so fucking good.”

“And you like me watching you fuck yourself, don’t you?” Another invisible line there, Jess is sure, but by now they’ve been running past them like they’re superheroes with enhanced abilities who never learned how to do things halfway. “You like that I’m right here while you make yourself feel so good.”

“Oh fuck, Jess.” Carol’s fucking herself in earnest now, slow but powerful, with her head tipped back with each thrust. Her free hands runs up her body and stops at her breast. She gives it a tight squeeze, which elicits another moan. “I love hearing you talk.”

Maybe it’s the way Carol’s touching herself, maybe it’s the fact that she used the word ‘love’, but Jess gets up and off her hands and begins to cross the foot-or-so space between the two of them. “Did you like watching me earlier?” she asks, and it’s completely rhetorical, because she knows Carol loved it.

“It was so _fucking_ hot, you have no idea, Jess.” This is about the moment Jess discovers she loves hearing her name when Carol is saying it breathlessly. Carol squeezes her breast again and pushes the dildo in further, faster. “And the way you came, just _fuck_. I just wanted to touch you.”

 _Then, why didn’t you_? Jess wants to ask, but she doesn’t say it. What she _does_ do is swat Carol’s hand away from where it’s hovering over her left breast and rests her own over it.

“Please,” Carol begs, and she’s fucking herself with a speed and force Jess can’t endure but she still commits to memory, because she’ll fuck Carol like that any day of the week.

Jess has a good idea what Carol is asking for, but she still teases, “Please, what?”

“Please touch me.”

Jess wraps her hand against Carol’s covered breast and swipes her thump against the padding that’s covering her nipple. Carol stops fucking herself for the moment but still moans, so Jess repeats and repeats it, knowing that this isn’t enough.

The universe seems to be on her side today, because Carol chose this morning to wear a front-close bra that Jess can easily use her other hand to flick open. It falls open to each side of her, exposing Carol’s breasts, and her beautiful, hard, and perky nipples. This time the swipe of her thump makes Carol’s back arch. “Yes, yes, yes,” Carol repeats. “Please, yes,”

Directions aren’t necessarily Jess’s strong suit, but this is one she can get behind, so she does it again, but this time puts some pressure into the way she flicks Carol’s nipple. Carol moans, and Jess uses the pads of her thumb and forefinger to pinch the other. That elicits an even stronger response. Carol beings moving her arm again, in slower, more methodical motions, as Jess plays with her nipples, trying to find which method of stimulation produces the strongest response.

“That feels so good,” Carol tells her.

Jess had forgotten they were doing the talking thing, she had been so wrapped up in watching Carol come apart under her fingers, but she has to say _something_.

Or at least use her mouth.

She bends down and takes a nipple between her lips.

“Jess…” Carol says and when Jess opens her eyes and looks up, she sees that Carol is watching her.

“Hmmmhmmm,” Jess murmurs, and finds that despite being untouched, she’s practically moaning. Carol's head falls to the bed and Jess continues, switching every so often and enjoying the sounds Carol makes.

After a few minutes Carol has picked up the pace with the dildo and Jess finds that she’s itching to touch more and more of Carol’s body. She uses her fingers to trace the indentations of Carol’s abs before sliding them more south until she can feel the beginning of Carol’s public hair. She keeps her hand there as a silent question. _Can I go further?_ she keeps thinking, but her mouth is too busy to ask it.

Carol doesn’t say anything, but her free fingers carefully entangle in Jess’s hair and she gently tips Jess’s face up so that they can look at each other. The hand on the dildo stills and for a moment everything is quiet. There’s something in that look, something Jess can’t pin down despite being eager to know what it is. Eventually Carol nods, and Jess keeps eye contact as her fingers ghost the tip of her wet folds. Carol smiles, and Jess pushes her fingers in. Carol’s wet and warm, and Jess lightly grazes her clit. Carol’s body bucks at contact and Jess does it again, and again, and again.

“So good,” Carol’s panting now, unable to catch her breath, or say more than a few words. “Can you--” She asks, cut off by her own moans, but Jess stops so that she can give Carol space to talk. “Can you fuck me?”

Jess is looking at her and trying to parse out what exactly Carol is asking for when she notices that Carol's staring at the bottom of the bed and it makes sense. Without moving much, Jess reaches over and picks up the strap on harness. It's one of those that's masquerading as a pair of boyish panties, but the fabric is thicker and there's a large o-ring in the middle. “I can do that.”

Carol hands her the dildo she had been using before and Jess takes it before she can really think about what it means to be holding something slick with Carol's wetness, something that was just inside her. It's with great concentration that she manages to move on from that fact and slip the dildo through the open ring.

She has to get off the bed to shimmy into the harness. Once it's on, the base of the dildo flush with her pubic bone, she bends over and tears open the first packet of lube she sees. It feels a little silly rubbing it up and down the silicone, but Carol's watching her in expectation and Jess tries to do everything she needs to prepare as quick as possible.

Carol spreads her legs even further, and Jess kneels between her thighs. It's been a while since she's used a strap-on, but the concept's familiar and she tries to get as close as possible to Carol. Once there is no way of avoiding the next step, Jess uses her fingers to line the dildo up with Carol's entrance. Carol gasps when Jess is able to push just the tip of the thing in, and that gasp is followed by a loud moan as Jess follows through, moving so close her hips are flush with Carol's.

After that, it's just a matter of inches. Carol's hand in on her ass, guiding her and she moves forward. “Wow,” Carol mutters once Jess is all the way in. “Just... _yes._ ”

Jess tries to steady herself. So much of her body is touching so much of Carol's. “Does it feel ok?” she asks, ignoring the impulse she has to just jump to the part where she fucks Carol into the mattress.

“Yeah…” Carol says, articulately enough that Jess is pretty sure she can continue. Jess draws it out, slow and careful, and then pushes in with the same care. Carol gently slaps her ass, making Jess look up to where Carol's is glaring at her. “I won't break.”

She's smirking now and yeah, maybe Jess is just as vulnerable to being taunted as Carol is. “I'm just getting started,” Jess says, feeling strangely confident that she can at least do this. Then, to prove her point, Jess pulls back just as slowly as the first time, but follows it with a thrust so powerful, the bed bounces against the wall right around the time Carol gasps in pleasure. “That good enough for you?”

“Only if you don't stop.”

Jess doesn't. Luckily she doesn't share her bedroom wall with a neighbor and only has to be concerned with structural damage. She picks up the pace, trying to find the limits to her own endurance while also keeping a close eye on what seems to make Carol squirm. Every thrust knocks the air out of her until the only sound coming out of her is a broken-off high-pitched moan. Jess finds that she’s moaning, too, caused by the strange confluence of just being _that_ aroused and the rhythmic movement of the dildo’s base against her pubic bone.

Jess is pretty sure she'd do this every day if it was an option. The sight of Carol beneath her--face slack and hair all over the place--is pretty much the ultimate fantasy. “You're--so---beautiful,” she whispers, her words cut off by the force of her own thrusts. There's probably something else she wants to say, three little words that have been rattling back and forth in her mind for years and years, but she stops herself there and focuses on keeping her pace.

Carol doesn't get closer, per se, though her moans become punctuated by words like “harder” and “yes”. Jess can't say how long it lasts until Carol begins blindly grasping for something beside her on the bed. Jess stills, confused, and watches as Carol catches her breath while she clearly is looking for something.

“Are you ok?” she asks.

“Fine, fine, fine…” she repeats, catching her breath and frowning. “Just give me a second… yes! There it is.” She holds up the little green vibrator and turns it on. Jess watches, transfixed, as Carol brings it to her clit while the strap on is still inside her. “Oh… yes. That's so _good_.” The echo of the vibration rattles against Jess's skin, giving her another reminder that she's still wet and wanting. “Jess, _please._ ” Carol begs and Jess knows exactly what she's asking for.

She doesn't fuck Carol with the same force and speed, but she tries to maintain the intensity of before as Carol comes undone beneath her. She wants this to be good, to be memorable, to be something worth the awkwardness of whatever mission report they have to write later. She wants this to be what Carol deserves.

Carol's legs wrap around her hips, pulling her even closer, and she begins to chant Jess's name. By the way her words are coming out faster and messier, she must be close, and Jess aims to get her there by driving home, one, two, three strong thrusts.

Carol shouts something inarticulate when she comes, head thrown back against the pillow and her hips shaking uncontrollably. Jess aims to fuck her through it, but slow and gentle now, and it takes a while for Carol to throw the vibrator across the bed and grab Jess's arm.

Jess takes that as her cue to stop and she pulls out before flopping on her back, centimeters from Carol, who is just staring at her wide eyed with a sloppy grin on her face. “Was that good?” Jess asks lamely when Carol doesn't say anything.

Carol shakes her head like Jess is the strangest person she's ever met. “Was it _good_? Are you asking me if it was _good?_ ”

“So, I'm guessing it was good?” Jess smiles, a special sort of accomplishment complimenting her own glow.

“Uh-huh,” Carol mumbles into the pillow. “I never--” she begins to say, but shakes her head like it would dislodge the thought. “Was it good for you, too?”

Jess gulps, trying to find a way to say 'it was one of the top five hottest things I've ever seen’ without revealing she is definitely still _very_ turned on. “It was fine, I guess,” she goes with, false-shrug and all, earning herself a glare from Carol.

“Fine?” Carol shouts, just a half-octave below a screech, and she rolls over so that she's now on top of Jess. The result is that her face is just inches from Carol's, close enough that can study the shape of Carol's lips. It's the staring that gets Carol's attention. “Are you still going to go with _fine_?”

In Jess's defense, Carol was completely naked on top of her and she was so warm and close and… _everything._  It took two inches to close the space between their lips, just two inches before they they're kissing. Carol's lips are so soft, so delicious, that Jess loses herself in them. Carol's body dips down enough that Jess feels Carol's thighs straddling her own and the pressure of Carol's breasts against her chest.

The only thing between them now is that Jess is still dressed from the waist up. Carol must notice because she breaks the kiss, shifts her weight to her knees, and runs her newly freed fingers under the silk of Jess's blouse, stopping right when she hits her bra's underwire. “I can't believe you still have clothes on,” she complains, pushing the tips of her fingers into Jess's skin.

“And whose fault is that?”

“Yours.  _Clearly_.” Carol bites her lip as she tugs everything off, first the blouse before the bra, not even attempting to unclasp it.

It should be the obvious response, but Jess _feels_ naked under Carol's eyes. She's used to people looking at her the way Carol is, eyes filled with hunger and want and appreciation. But Jess had accepted that her body was part of her cover--another superhero costume to hide behind.

She's throwing that expectation and resignation out the window, because now, that same look makes her feel… cared for, protected, when before it had always been a source of annoyance. Carol _wants_ her, and for Jess, that's the best thing in the world.

“Ok, last thing,” Carol announces loudly and struggles to rip her eyes of Jess beneath her as she turns around to look for something else on the bed. She has to twist in an almost inhuman position in order to grab them without actually getting off of Jess's lap, but she manages and holds up the two nipple clamps they had picked up before. “You want to?”

Jess can't help herself, she laughs, big and loud, the kind that shakes through her body. “Do you think they shoot lasers?” she asks.

Carol has a second where it looks like she has no idea that Jess is talking about AIM, but Jess chalks that up to the fact that there is a naked woman beneath her. “Oh, lasers. Definitely lasers. Too small for anything else.”

“Or venom blasts. Huh…” Jess trails off and reaches for one in Carol's hand, studying it closely. “That's an idea…”

Carol sighs above her. “I don't think that's as good of a plan as you think it is…”

Jess smirks at her and takes one last look at the clamp in her hand. “Maybe we should find out.” It takes a few fumbling seconds, but she manages to clamp it right where it belongs.

It isn't Jess's first time using something like this, but she's forgotten how good it feels. Pain, but a special pain, a pain that exists only to feel good, runs down her spine. Her back arches involuntarily and she grips the sheets in an effort to hold something.

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” she curses as she tries to make sense of the way her clit is now throbbing.

“Another?” Carol asks, her voice tentative, as if she doesn't have an idea how Jess is going to answer. Jess shakes her head, emphatically, and reaches for the other one. Carol pulls it away. “Can I?”

“Please.” Jess squirms but tries to keep her eyes locked on Carol's as Carol reaches to touch her other breast. Carol's fingers against her skin send more shocks down her body, and Jess watches, amazed at the reverent way Carol seems to be committing her to memory.

With a satisfying click that echoes across her skin, Carol applies the other clamp. “Still good?” she asks, staying still.

Jess shakes her head, closes her eyes, and takes a couple of deep breathes, letting the pain wash over her. She feels extra aware of her rough cotton sheets and the weight of Carol's thighs and the sound of her own breath. How do you describe that?

And then… there is the _what if_ problem. _What if Carol isn't actually interested in her? What if she's just placating her? What if she doesn't want to give Jess what she really wants_? Those feelings, which had been gone in the adrenaline of getting Carol off, enter her mind and threaten to ruin everything. She gulps and opens one eye to see Carol still staring. Carol opens her mouth first. “I don't think they have any lasers.”

Jess looks down at her clamped nipples, quickly growing redder and more sensitive. She rubs one, lightly, and doesn't expect the loud moan that comes from her mouth. “Nope. Definitely no, _ahhh_ \--” she flicks the other, “--lasers.”

Carol squirms in her lap. “Is there anything I can do?” she asks and keeps moving her hands like she has no idea what to do with them.

Jess can't help but stare at those beautiful fingers as she tries to parse it all out, and despite all the evidence to the contrary, she takes a chance. “Could you touch me?” Jess finally finds the nerve to say. “With your fingers?”

Carol's nose scrunches in confusion for a moment, as if Jess is speaking a different language, but it must click because she pushes herself off of where she's straddling Jess just so she can lay beside her. “I think that's a request I can fulfill, but first--” Her hand ghosts the top of Jess’s breasts, the lightest touch amplified by the clamps. “--We should take these off.” She waits a second, long enough so that Jess knows what she’s going to do, and removes the left one.

The pain she had experienced earlier has nothing on the sharp and bright flash of sensation that radiates from her now free nipple. She almost screams but the sound catches in her throat. Carol’s eyes grow wide and her hand snaps back as if it was burned.

She’s worried and Jess is having none of that. She moans, trying to externalize the pleasure so Carol has an idea about just how good it is, how the pain is ebbing away into something else inside, how the idea that it’s going to happen again is overwhelming her.

Carol responds to that exactly how Jess wants her to, and with more confidence, removes the other one. “Fuck,” Jess groans and turns her face into her pillow for a moment as all of it passes through her. The world goes still and if Carol is moving next to her, Jess doesn’t notice it for a while.

It takes some seconds, but eventually Jess faces up to look at Carol and sees determination and awe staring back at her. The sensation of the clamps is at the front of her consciousness, but Carol's hand, the one with the fake wedding ring, moves slowly down Jess abdomen, overcoming her focus. Jess closes her eyes. Carol's going slow, drawing it out, touching her soft enough that the feeling goes in and out until it's back, just a little lower than before. She gasps when Carol's finger tips graze the outside of her folds before moving to the insides of her thighs, all the while getting closer and closer.

Then she's there and the center of Jess's body becomes where Carol's finger meets her clit.

Jess arches off the bed with all of the pent up energy she's been trying to keep in the back of her mind. The wrung-out gasp she makes is too quiet for how it actually feels. Her hips involuntarily move so that she can keep her clit as close to Carol as possible, and that plan’s success only causes her to breathe more and more harshly.

Of course, Carol’s fingers have to then move against her, and the pleasure builds and builds upon itself, leaving Jess stupid with it. Carol clearly knows what she's doing, and it's not just technique that betrays her experience--it’s the way she responds to Jess's reactions, how she knows when she's hit somewhere that's too sensitive or if she should continue on doing exactly what she's doing or if she should stop for a moment and keep Jess right there at the edge.

Jess turns her head to where Carol is laying right beside her, her face no more than a few inches from hers. Carol's watching her, and she looks so _damn proud_ that she's the reason Jess is making these noises.

It's intense, being under her gaze, making her feel more taken apart than she already has been. Jess leans forward so she can kiss Carol, or something approximating that, given she can't even be quiet enough to kiss properly. Carol must not care, because she just leans her forehead in and stops her fingers just long enough to nibble at Jess's lower lip, before inserting two fingers shallowly into Jess's vagina.

They go easily, Jess is _soaked_ , and Carol slowly pushes them more and more in. It's exactly as much as Jess likes, just enough to feel her inside but not enough to be overwhelming. “Carol, Carol, Carol…” Jess mutters under her breath as she tries to make it clear just how good it is. Carol removes her fingers and rhythmically touches her clit again and it's even better than before. “Oh, fuck, _yesss.”_

Carol hums, “mmmhmmm,” against her lips and doesn't stop to tease this time. “You're so fucking beautiful,” she continues, so close that Jess feels the breath of her words. “You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this with you. _Years,_  actually years, almost a fucking decade have I wanted to touch you like this.” She stops talking to kiss her and Jess gasps because she's so fucking close.

“Yes,” Jess breathes in response even though Carol didn't ask her anything. It feels like a question, somehow, and if Jess had the state of mind to tell Carol how many years she had felt the same, she would have.

But Carol doesn't let up, and the only two thoughts Jess can process are her impending orgasm and the warmth that Carol really wants her.

The moment stays like that, slowly building and building and building, until Jess moans, “yes,” and her body arches as her orgasm lights up at the epicenter of her clit and Carol's fingers.

The world goes a little soft after that, just a tiny bit fuzzy around the edges, as Jess tries to catch her breath. Carol wraps her arm around Jess's midsection, and Jess notices as her body cools down just how warm Carol is. She twists herself so that she can get even closer.

They're quiet. A dozen ideas on what to say bounce around in Jess's mind, but the weight of what just happened is beginning to sink in and Jess is afraid anything that comes out of her mouth will break the moment.

It's for that reason that it's Carol who talks first. “I meant it,” she says, softly, and it would almost be to herself if she wasn't lying practically on top of Jess. “And maybe I shouldn't have said anything because now it's going to be _weird_ , but it just slipped out in the moment, and I understand if y--”

“You think your little confession is what's going to make it weird?” Jess pushes herself up on her elbows, and Carol rolls off of her in response, which is not what Jess wanted at all. Losing her weight and warmth just reminds her that they are both completely naked on top of sweat-soaked sheets.

There's a second where Carol looks uncertain, but it's just a flash before she smiles and figures it out. “Yeah, just that. It's that I _love_ you that's going to make everything awkward.”

Jess freezes. 'Love’ hadn't been the word she'd been expecting.

And Carol notices. “Jess,” she says, reaching her hand out but looking not entirely sure where to put it.

 _What if,_  Jess thinks to herself in that moment.

What if this is exactly what she wants?

In a fluid motion reminiscent of their sparring sessions, Jess flips over on top and pins Carol to the bed. _Pins_ , because well, she's not letting Carol get out of this.

“You idiot. I've wanted to have my hands all over you since hours after we met.” She kisses her, long enough that Carol can get the message, short enough that she can come up for air and continue to talk. “You are my favorite person, the one I trust more than anyone, the _only_ one I'm desperately in love with and you better not take anything you just said back or help me god, Carol, I will… I don't know. But you won't like it.”

Carol breaks Jess's grip and uses her now free hand to pull her into a bruising kiss. Their teeth clang as they try to find a balance between the two of them. It's heated, but not with sex or desire, but the very need to be as close as possible.

It's Jess that breaks the kiss, but Carol that speaks the first thing. “It took you hours to fall in love with me?”

Jess huffs and blows a bit of hair out of her face. “Oh, shut up. You were unconscious before that and I'm not that weird.”

Carol laughs and it's beautiful and Jess _hates_ that the Avengers ringtone starts beating out of her phone during such a great thing. Jess honestly considers saying “fuck it” to saving the world, but she gets up anyway and fishes it out of her jeans pocket.

“This better be good,” she starts with, just to set the tone.

“Just calling to update you on the situation from earlier…”

Carol looks at her, trying to find an answer, but flips back on the bed when Jess rolls her eyes. “Yeah. What about it?”

“It turns out we were played. Clint and Logan just brought in some AIM operatives. The best we can figure out is that they were trying to distract us from an attempt to infiltrate Chhatarpur.”

Steve keeps talking but Jess watches the way Carol's chest is rising and falling instead. So what if she isn't thinking about avenging. Their current team is ridiculously big, they can handle it.

“Their plan was to apparently distract us with sex, which is yes, unexpected, but I'm proud to say that we--” Jess hears rustling on the other line and a whispered voice that sounds unsurprisingly like Tony. Steve sighs in that fondly annoyed way he has whenever Tony's around and Jess gives Carol her best eye roll. “Anyway, I plan to regroup later, I mean--ahem--tomorrow, so we can all debrief.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jess says, hoping to get him off the phone as quickly as possible now that the world is no longer in danger.

“Good. Oh, and is Carol there? Can you get her up to speed?”

Carol's giving Jess her best come-hither look. It looks comical on her, but Jess loves her all the more for it. Jess walks toward the bed, because goddamit, it works. “Yeah, she's here. See you tomorrow, Cap.” She hangs up before Steve can say goodbye and tosses the phone onto the other side of the room.

The ring on her finger catches her eye and she twists it around her finger. Carol looks practically delicious, naked and inviting. Jess is going to make her come again, and then they are going to get takeout from their favorite Thai place and watch movies.

Seriously, AIM is the best.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, you're going to see some great art for this fic, you just need to be patient.


End file.
